Skins
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying on different personalities and exploring possibilities while attempting to figure out the person she is…the person she wants to be. Also with some Blossom/Brick.
1. Adjust

9-2-11

11:39pm

Summary- Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying to find that someone... It's not about running away from who you are, but trying to find who you could be.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title-Skins**

**1-Adjust**

**By-Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Are you nervous?" Her blonde sister asked as they got ready that morning.

Blossom paused in readjusting all the supplies in her bookbag. "Well, maybe a little."

"High school's so big. And different. You could get lost in there." Bubbles said wistfully across the kitchen table.

A hand reached out and landed on another. "You won't." She said confidently, though contemplating her sister's words more carefully.

**xoxo**

Her first year was spent transitioning from childhood to this almost-not-quite-yet-adult stage. She wore the same pressed white collar shirts underneath a cute sweater vest and pleated (sometimes even plaid) skirts of modest length (to hinder the schoolgirl fantasy).

She was kind, but not a pushover. She was obviously smart, but didn't show off. She had friends, but shied away from the spotlight called popularity.

In short, she was bland and could blend into the walls if necessary.

It was after she was bumped into without a glance or sorry by the exact same person the third time in two weeks that Blossom felt invisible, unnoticed, _insignificant_.

And she hated it.

The first change was small.

Instead of waking up two hours before school, setting her hair perfectly, meticulously picking out and ironing her clothes, and arriving twenty minutes early... she rolled out of bed two minutes after Buttercup (the perpetually late sister) and threw on a pair of jeans and tank top. She walked into school just as the bell rang, holding an unopened cereal bar between her teeth and tying her hair in a quick ponytail.

It was noticeable, but not enough that people were gossiping. They just chalked it up to "one of those days" and went on with life.

"How come you're dressed so... casually?" One of her friends had asked at lunch, days later when it looked like Blossom had gotten comfortable wearing whatever was within arms reach when she woke up.

The redhead just shrugged, not having thought twice about her actions.

The period right after that she walked into her math class to find someone had taken her usual seat, forcing her to politely (yet obviously in displeasure) take one desk closer to the board.

Invisible indeed.

**xoxo**

On a whim, one random day a month before freshman year would end, when the temperature rose enough to make students lethargic all day long, Blossom grabbed a dress from her closet that she would previously have considered too short to be worn without a pair of tights underneath.

She pulled it over her head carelessly, somehow not bothered by the length anymore.

However casually she walked up the school's front steps, though, did not reflect back at her as guys nudged each other before nodding in her direction and girls pointed and giggled before complimenting her.

_It's just a dress_, she thought while heading to her locker.

It was just a dress. And yet it was more than that.

Blossom noted the attention she got for her choice of outfit that day. How guys in her classes attempted greetings and casual conversations while glancing down at her legs. How her friends smiled at her enviously and girls she'd never even talked to grinned at her cheerfully for no reason. How teachers picked her raised hand more often than before.

By lunch she was admitting to herself that her clothes not only gained her more attention but kind of changed her a bit as well.

If it had been a year ago she would have blushed bashfully at the sudden recognition (especially from good looking guys, and girls she kind of admired). But she'd traipsed her way out the house that morning with her chin raised in easy confidence (because honestly, _it was just a dress_).

But... it was like slipping into another skin.

How was it possible that one article of clothing made all the difference in her persona? (Actually it didn't. It was just how she wore it. But she wouldn't realize until later.)

_Whatever_, she shook her head by the end of the day. It was just nice to be someone else for a little while.

**xoxo**

When sophomore year rolled around Blossom decided to try something new. After spending her time at the mall (vying for things she couldn't afford) and at the park (running herself in circles like someone preparing for a marathon) she realized the untapped potential to become _anyone she wanted._

As long as she didn't go back to being shoved into walls like a nobody.

So on the first day back she strolled in in a pair of denim cutoffs and tee, sneakers laced up securely on her feet.

And then she proceeded to try out for volleyball, soccer and swimming. It was a good thing she got in shape during summer vacation; it was what got her picked for all three extra curriculars.

In the end though, she chose volleyball and swimming because they didn't seem to interfere with each other. She wore shorts, tees and sneakers with a hair elastic on her wrist (or in her hair) every day, cementing her image as The Athlete.

"Don't you think you're gonna tire yourself out?" Buttercup questioned after the first month, having decided on one sport herself (basketball).

Blossom just grinned. "I'll keep up, don't worry." And then she left for another run around the neighborhood.

It was after a lonely swim at the school's indoor pool, with the redhead dripping wet and grabbing her towel, that she came across something.

Or, well, she _didn't_ come across something. Her towel was missing.

"What the... Hey!" She called upon looking around to find a figure leaning against the far wall with her towel hanging purposely from a finger. "Give that back!" She said while walking toward him. "And what are you doing in here? The pool's closed off unless you're on the swim team."

He grinned. "I'm just a fan, stopping by to admire-" And at this he let his gaze wander up and down her one-piece clad form. "Your technique." He said when his eyes met hers again, now only three feet away.

"That's great, now the towel?" Blossom held out her hand expectantly with a frown.

Instead, he put his hand in hers and introduced himself cheekily. "Brick. Brick Jojo."

She looked down disgustedly at their locked appendages. Last year her heart might be stuck in her throat at a hot guy looking at her, nevermind touching her. This year, however, she was a bit more crass with her words, impulsive with her actions, and uncaring about romance (maybe her sister was rubbing off on her).

When she finally pulled her hand from his, the towel was suddenly thrown in her face.

"See you around." He told her with a wink and left through the double doors.

She just rolled her eyes and turned away, proceeding to dry herself off.

And she continued to roll her eyes, sigh in exasperation and scowl whenever this- this _guy_ showed up at her swim meets or volleyball games, cheering over-exaggeratedly to get her attention and then wink when she glanced over, as she almost always did (usually just to glare ineffectively). It became all too easy to spot his red cap after a while.

"I see Blossom's got herself a devout admirer." One of the girls teased in the locker room.

The redhead didn't even flinch while unlacing her shoes. "He's just some loser trying to mess me up."

"Actually, he's more like a flirt. And a pretty determined one at that." Another girl responded. "Why don't you just go out with him once? See what he's about. He's pretty hot." She laughed good-naturedly.

Blossom just made a face. "He's never even asked me out. A flirt for sure."

But calling him out didn't stop him. He just moved from subtly stalking her (otherwise known as attending her various sporting endeavors) to cat-calling in the halls and commenting on her sport and casual attire (because, well, it did show off her toned limbs).

Her irritation didn't go away, but it didn't grow either (like it would with Buttercup).

The rest of the year continued on in the same way. Blossom spent her time hanging out with her teammates at meets and one of the local pizza places, holding onto this carefree, almost tomboyish existence.

She enjoyed it as much as she could, and all the activity built up something in her, something more than just her muscles. (But she didn't quite see it til later.)

**xoxo**

"Shouldn't you be at the gym or on a jog?" Bubbles questioned as she watched her sister lounge around the living room with a book in hand on a blissful summer day two weeks before the next school year would begin.

"Why?" The redhead responded without glancing up.

Bubbles raised a brow as she was making her way to the front door. "To be ready for next year." She spoke slowly, her footsteps unconsciously matching that pace. "For volleyball and swimming."

All she got was a shrug.

Why? Well, because sports weren't going to be a priority this year.

This is what Blossom was thinking as she got ready for the first day of her junior year, deciding not to go so over the top so soon with her outfit (her new skin).

The first week was spent brushing off the pleas of her athletic friends trying to convince her to stay on the volleyball and swim teams, and devising a plan of attack for this year's image.

Student. Government.

It was definitely a surprise to anyone who knew (of) her when she announced she'd be running. You could only run for President and Vice President as a senior though, but she didn't mind.

Her campaign had been upbeat and yet professional. She walked in every day like she was ready for a job interview; sleek dress pants and skirts paired with seemingly casual blouses. Nothing that made her look too much older or worst yet, _boring_, but just more refined, confident and friendly (after all, you needed to be friendly to get votes).

It was no surprise that she won herself a position at the end of the race: Secretary.

But it was kind of... challenging, at first.

"You're two minutes late." The president said nonchalantly when she slipped in the room at their first meeting.

"I need you to make enough copies of this to stick on every bulletin board in the school and then to hand out at tomorrow's pep rally." The VP requested with an apologetic smile.

"Here's the list of my announcements." The treasurer began, holding out a piece of paper. "We gotta start saving up now if we want some really cool events this year."

Blossom nodded politely, feeling the weight of each task land on her head (even when they _seemed_ easy). She was already a junior, worrying (see, researching) about the colleges she might apply to and working harder to polish her grades and relationship with teachers. Now she had all these other tasks to complete, and complete _well_.

"Hey, dinner's ready."

The redhead didn't look up from the sheet in front of her where she was trying to figure out a schedule between the boys and girls basketball teams for use of the gym, after some recent conflict arose.

Buttercup quirked a brow and stepped into the room, glancing at the opened textbooks on the bed where it seemed that only half of Blossom's homework had been completed.

"Sure." Blossom responded in a low voice, her brows together.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe, I should have just gone for class representative._ She wondered after two and a half weeks. _Maybe... I can still get out of it._

She was just about to fall asleep while walking to class when someone ran right into her and grabbed her upper arms to steady both parties.

"Uh," She started, looking up. "Oh." But then her surprise melted into an uncaring expression.

"Hey." He paused, as if unsure of her name. "Blossom."

She almost released a disbelieving look before tucking the unnecessary emotion away. "Sorry about that." She said, and started to walk around him.

"Wait, actually-" Brick stopped himself, looking a bit unsure. "Can I ask you something?"

Blossom blinked in surprise and then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Sure." She conceded.

"How are you guys with funding?"

There was a pause as a few thoughts went through her head, all of which presented that she had _no idea_ what he was talking about.

He was looking at her anxiously now, awaiting something that would ease his worries.

"Funding?" She finally managed.

"Yeah." He breathed out. "I heard they might cut some funding for music. Meaning the classrooms won't be open late after school, or even at all on the weekends."

"Oh!" Blossom said with wide eyes. "I- I don't even know." She shrugged helplessly, sorry to be of no use. And then she realized he was asking because _she was on student government!_

Now she felt even more stupid.

She threw out a face that said, 'Ya got me' before adding a verbal response. "I haven't heard anything about it."

Or had she? Part of her job was taking notes on every single meeting. (Or the in-between meetings at lunch. Or their random conversations in the halls.) But sometimes it felt like she was on autopilot, a machine just recording things and completing tasks.

"Why do you ask?" Pause. "You... _you_ play an instrument?"

Brick brought a hand up to the bill of his cap. "Kind of. Started trying some things this past summer."

And she finally noted that he wasn't hitting on her or grinning mischievously. He seemed more down-to-earth and- and _not irritating_.

_Trying things indeed,_ she thought to herself. "What instrument?"

At the prompt he seemed to become even more embarrassed, but quickly changed to another approach. "Well, it all started with the kazoo..." He began with a rueful smile. "And then... kind of turned into me trying to learn the harp."

Blossom nodded slowly in her shock.

"But then I gave up and went for something else: the piano." He rushed out. "I mean, sometimes they sound similar."

There was a slightly awkward silence as classmates around them were in motion; the bell would ring soon.

"But I mean- the harp." She said to herself, looking impressed. It took a moment to compose herself and form a real sentence. "You shouldn't just give it up so easily if it's something you really want."

Brick peered at her with a half-smile. "Yeah, I know. You too." And then he was saying goodbye and leaving her to ponder on her moment of insight.

_Clever boy,_ Blossom admitted while finding her footing.

In more than one way.

It was still hard. Until she worked at it and became the best anyone had ever seen as student government's secretary, going above and beyond what was required.

Her notes were precise and to-the-point. Her date book (now a staple in her life) was organized with everything she needed to do (and everything the other SG members needed to do), down to the day and time. Her relationship with her fellow student government officials grew into respect, and then friendship, when they witnessed what she was capable of. After a while, it almost seemed that she enjoyed every bit of it; it wasn't just a job.

And suddenly (or not so suddenly)... it wasn't so hard anymore.

She could hold a conversation about what should be done about the student's desire for more vending machines just as easily as a chat about a few of her college choices.

"Blossom! I just heard!" Bubbles said excitedly as she threw open the front door and dashed over to her sister sitting at the coffee table. "That's so amazing!"

"What?" The redhead asked blankly, pen poised in the air.

"You're in the top five percent in our grade!" Bubbles replied in fascination. "You'll probably be valedictorian next year!"

Blossom looked down shyly. "Only if I keep it up."

"How'd you even manage? Months ago you were like pulling your hair out just because of student government and now you're on a roll! Secretary, class brainiac, _and_ the faculty love you. I would kill to be able to ask any teacher for a recommendation." The blonde sighed happily.

The rest of the year was nothing to sweat over.

...Except for some reason Blossom could never find out what room Brick was practicing in (she overheard a few conversations about his harp playing from two teachers). It didn't quite help that she had become a bit fascinated with him, and they never had another real exchange for the rest of the year (discussing schoolwork in a few forced class assignments and labs did not count), which in turn made her more interested. But she wasn't going to admit such a thing.

She left the building on the last day of her junior year feeling proud of herself and fulfilled. Somehow, being on a sports team and being part of SG were completely different, even though at the core you still had people counting on you.

Also, she definitely inherited something different during her time in office, but she wasn't sure what it was exactly...

**xoxo**

**No date for chapter end.**

I've decided to go ahead and start posting this story even though it is not yet complete. Originally it was going to be a one-shot, but just a bit long. Now, though, I've realized there's a lot more going on than I planned and I had to split it up properly.

So far there are three completed chapters and I'm still working on number four. Hopefully it won't be more than five but I'm not sure at this point. The schedule will most likely be one chapter a week, which gives me time to finish things.

The inspiration was from, of course, Sarah Dessen's books. There was this line from the book, "Along for the Ride" on page 358 (which is below) but then I also read her latest one, "What Happened to Goodbye" which helped inspire me further.

"That's not why I'm upset with you," I told him, pushing more dresses aside. There was something so satisfying in the sound of the hangers clacking, all those colors blurring past. Pink, blue, red, orange, yellow. Each one like a shell, a skin, a different way to be, even if only for a day."

Tell me what you think, though this is just the opener. I kept losing momentum, which you might notice when I post the next chapters, so I would give up and come back to it. Also, the summary needs work but I'll figure that out as I get closer to the end, I suppose.

10-25-11

12:59am


	2. Neutralize

**No date for start of chapter.**

(NEW) Summary- Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying on different personalities and exploring possibilities while attempting to figure out the person she is…the person she wants to be. Also with some Blossom/Brick.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title-Skins**

**2-Neutralize**

**By-Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"What's wrong with you?" Her sister asked with a quirked brow as she laid across the couch like she was dying.

"Mmm." Blossom emitted, staring at the floor with heavy lids.

Buttercup shook her head with a small smile. "Already thinking about school? It's still a month away."

"Mmm." She went again, this time exhaling heavily through her nostrils.

"Oh." Buttercup replied flatly. "Well, I guess I'll just leave you alone then."

Blossom didn't respond at all this time, too lost in her thoughts while playing with a piece of her hair, now looking up at the ceiling.

After a moment, she got up and tiredly trudged up to her room, pausing only a split second before heading to her closet. She stood there, pushing each hanger to the left, one by one, until she went from one end to the other.

Then, unsatisfied, she walked over to her bureau, pulled open the top drawer and stared down at the clothes before closing it and opening another.

This useless process continued for another minute before the redhead sighed and plopped down on her bed heavily.

There were so many choices. And she only had one year left...

But the thing was, she was looking for something specific.

_Someone_ specific.

**xoxo**

She walked in on that first day back (her _last _first day back) and smiled unsurely at all the people she recognized. Freshmen were running around nervously, sophomores and juniors were chatting amiably as if they had all the time in the world, and seniors (the group she now belonged) looked at her a bit expectantly.

"Running for president this year, Blos?" Someone called out from the right.

"Ah, I'm not su-"

"Blossom! The team really misses you. You should totally consider rejoining us for this last year." Another person said as she continued walking.

"I don't kno-"

It didn't even matter what half-assed, polite, and incomplete response she threw out there.

Why?

Because she had no idea who she was at this point. Year two's Blossom would shrug carelessly and ignore most remarks. Year three's Blossom would smile cheerfully at everyone, trying to appease them. Ugh, and year one's Blossom was no one. She wouldn't even have gotten the attention.

Someone slammed into her shoulder, not even looking back as he half-jogged down the hall.

It was so jarring that Blossom stood still a moment, slightly turned from her original path, and facing another door.

She straightened up and looked at it thoughtfully.

Hm...

"Hey- Oh." Bubbles said as she walked through her sister's open doorway. "Are those for your campaign or something? I can help!" She said cheerfully while walking further into the room and peering at the posterboard Blossom was working on.

"No, it's for-"

The blonde frowned as she got close enough. "The drama club? When did you..."

"Last week. I decided to go for it. I'm just helping spread the word for auditions." The redhead replied, not glancing up.

"Oh." She paused, thinking. "So, does that mean you're gonna try out too?"

Blossom finally stopped what she was doing and looked up, not at her sister but just at the wall in front of her. "Maybe. Why not? I might be good at it."

"Sure." Bubbles said with a shrug, turning to leave. "As long as it's something you want to do."

The redhead continued to stare off into space a little while longer.

**xoxo**

It was _not _something Blossom wanted to do.

But it took a little while to figure that out.

She spent the next month hanging out with the drama club, her old friends still trying to recruit her for her past lives to no avail. In that time, as it always was at the beginning of the school year, clubs and teams and any extra curricular activities were being formed while students tried to get their bearing with the actual (see, mundane) schoolwork.

She somehow got into the habit of drinking caffeine on a regular basis and wearing flashy, over-the-top, attention-grabbing outfits (the subtle influence of her new crowd). In fact, most people had to do a double-take to make sure it was Blossom. The dark eyeliner and red lips only added to this mysterious, intangible aura she'd accidentally created over the years as she'd reincarnated herself.

"That was wonderful!" The art teacher clapped while the drama teacher conversed with a substitute about the possibility of making the redhead the lead even though she had tried for a smaller role.

Blossom curtsied gratefully with a wide smile (the complete opposite of the scene she had just performed with a male partner) and wiggled a few fingers at some friends seated in the auditorium.

It was an hour after auditions had ended, with Blossom being the last person in the vast room on this Tuesday afternoon (after volunteering to organize a box of supposedly miscellaneous props), that she discovered she wasn't the _only_ person in the room.

She didn't hear him so she had no idea how long he'd been there, staring at her with his shoulder bracing casually against the wall and arms folded. It was even slightly more embarrassing because he was just at the other end of the stage and the noise she had been making while shuffling and organizing things shouldn't have been enough to drown out his approach.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not unkindly, and cocked her head slightly.

Brick shook his head, the impassive and just barely amused expression remaining on his face.

Had he been laughing at her to himself? Had she done something awkward or compromising without realizing? Was he back to his old ways of stalking and hitting on her?

"You're worse at this than I thought." He started abruptly, and the combined force of this fact and the comment itself caused her to flinch as if she'd just heard a loud, unexpected sound.

Her eyes widened a fraction of a second, and then, surmising that he had to be talking about her earlier performance, she turned back to her task while replying loftily, "I think everyone else would beg to differ. I don't want to sound presumptuous, but I'll get the part."

"Yeah, you will." He responded, and she was once again surprised at his words, turning back to him quickly. "It's not like you should be nervous. You've done this before."

Blossom regarded him unsurely while an unnamed emotion slowly bubbled up. "What do you mean?"

Brick walked closer, pretending to interestedly examine all the props and few costumes. "I wasn't just talking about the play and your soon-to-be flourishing acting career. I mean, flourish though it might, it'll all turn out the same as before."

She stood up slowly from where she had been kneeling on the floor beside a box.

"Seriously, one would think you'd have... _grown_ a little."

She didn't reply at all anymore, turning her face back to the items on the stage floor, scattered and unorganized and- and _miscellaneous_ indeed.

When she glanced up again he was two steps closer to the exit as she called out.

"Hey... Can you help me?"

Brick stopped abruptly, shocked, and looked over his shoulder to see Blossom staring at the stuff in the boxes and on the floor. He waited a moment, uncertain. But then she looked up at him again and he found himself telling her, "I can't."

**xoxo**

"How do you know you don't like it? You barely stuck with it." Bubbles complained.

"Is it because that Anderson chick got the part you were after?" Buttercup questioned.

Blossom rolled her eyes, but kept on task: cleaning her room. "It just wasn't me. And I did try." Her sisters didn't see the pained look on her face because her back was turned at that moment.

"So are you going back to volleyball or something? I heard they've still got a spot open for you, just in case." Bubbles said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't really care about that." She said honestly.

Buttercup snorted. "You _are_ upset about the play." She said decisively. "I mean, okay, you didn't get the part but that's no reason to quit alto-"

The redhead turned on her sisters with a spray bottle of some disinfecting, cleaning agent in one hand and a paper towel in the other. "I did get the part! I just turned it down!" She finally admitted, albeit a little hysterically because of the circumstances. "And I haven't abandoned everyone completely. I'm working on the artwork for set pieces now."

Which was true.

...Until two weeks later when the art teacher dragged Blossom out into the hallway to discuss something with a serious expression.

"I've talked it over with Ms. Evans, and we don't think you should be working on set designs anymore."

Blossom's heart stopped, feeling inadequate and foolish in that moment, before she continued.

"You seem very dedicated to the arts, you know." And a smile came across the older woman's face. "I was thinking we could see what else you can do with a paintbrush."

And that was how, by November of her senior year, Blossom was transferred from her drama class to an intermediate art class. Apparently her teachers were conspiring something without her knowing. But she didn't really fight it, only curiously and carefully agreeing.

Instead of making this change obvious to everyone around her, Blossom kept quiet for once (didn't even tell her sisters) while toning down her wardrobe into simple, quick dresses that she threw on.

"I don't even know how to start." She told Mrs. Pollock on her first day in this new classroom as everyone else went on assuredly with their own personal projects (none of which seemed similar).

"Well, start with a line and see where it goes." Was all the advice she got.

**xoxo**

_This is ridiculous,_ she threw her books and bag onto the table before then throwing herself into the seat. The other residents of the library ignored her. _Why am I so bad at this?_ She slouched in her chair, head in her arms and let out a deep sigh that seemed to release all her stored energy.

She didn't glance up, not even as his footsteps cautiously made their way to her table and stopped just opposite her.

"You mind?" He questioned, and she saw his hand motion to the chair in front of him.

She slowly sat up straight and nodded.

Brick shrugged with a helpless smile. "Study hall. What can ya do?"

Blossom didn't say anything while watching him before noting that there weren't any other seats available (unless anyone wanted to go sit on the floor between bookcases and hope they didn't knock over one, which she was considering).

Instead, she ignored him to open her sketchbook to a blank page and started making short strokes with her head in her other hand.

She glanced up a few times to see what he was up to. First he was pulling out his music player. Next he was still untangling the wires for the earphones. Then he was glancing over his shoulder while moving his head to some beat.

And then he was looking right at her and she managed a harsh, misplaced line on her paper.

"What are you doing?" Brick questioned quietly, motioning with his chin and eyes toward her book.

Blossom looked down at her page (which he could clearly see for himself) and said, "Nothing." When he raised a brow she shot back, "What does it look like?"

He grinned so suddenly and widely, it was like someone had flicked a switch.

She tried to fight it, but the smile fought back and won. "Just a doodle."

"You know," He started while leaning toward her and inciting her to react the same. "I'm sorry about the other day. I was out of line with what I said."

Blossom sat back slowly with surprise in her features. "No, it's- It's fine. I quit anyway. Acting wasn't my thing."

Brick moved from staring her down uncomfortably (maybe he realized what his gaze was doing) to pulling out a textbook from his bookbag. Which was a good thing, because his question was penetrating enough. "How do you know?"

She stared at him openly and slightly wide-eyed for a moment before gathering her thoughts to respond. "I just wasn't enjoying it, I guess. I didn't get excited when I got the part. I didn't look forward to going to drama club. It was all just something to do." The redhead looked up, continuing thoughtfully. "Well, maybe at first it was fun but then... not so much."

He nodded with (she noted) a smile creeping up.

She looked back down at her sketchbook, and realizing the conversation was over, went back to work.

**xoxo**

"Blossom, can I borrow that book you have on writing college essays?" Buttercup questioned while walking into her sister's room.

The redhead wordlessly reached into her bag and pulled out everything, letting it all land on the desk in front of her in a disorganized heap. She grabbed one of the books and handed it off before turning back to sigh at the mess she'd created.

_Good time as any,_ she thought while sifting through class notes, week old homework assignments, and flyers for school events.

Blossom went on mindlessly for a moment (throwing some things out, separating old homework by class, wishing she wasn't so nostalgic as to keep most crap and wondering who stuck a fun-sized package of Runts down her bag) before pausing and actually looking down at some of the pages she held: a recently returned English Lit assignment.

She grabbed a folder from a shelf on her desk and opened it up to stick the essay in with all her other essays and papers and written work, but then pulled out the collection to look them over.

She smiled while caught up in rereading something she wrote in sophomore year, a paper on why she believed the grading system to be more of a hindrance than an actual (or even accurate) test of knowledge in students. Her teacher wrote some insightful, encouraging remarks at the top, even choosing to not give Blossom a grade at all, based on the redhead's feelings on the subject.

She reread another that compared two non-main characters from two completely different novels, in which she concluded that you had to have people working in the background, quietly and seemingly not working at all, in order to have anything run smoothly (whether it was a book or movie or life). This teacher (from just last year) wondered why Blossom wasn't already on the school newspaper or even just blogging about some of her thoughts.

_Huh_, she thought, holding the paper in her lap.

Well, obviously the reason she hadn't considered such an option was because she had had priorities already; she had been so busy.

"The school paper?" Blossom asked out loud, and brought her essay back up to examine it.

It sounded like a good idea, so tempting... but then again, she had thought drama and the play were good ideas, and then art where she had nothing done so far.

She moved on to the most recent paper, the one that had piqued the interest to go through her archive.

It was just a basic, no brainer assignment given in the first two weeks of school that asked the senior class where they hoped to be this time next year.

Instead of directly answering the question, Blossom had deviated into a more rambling, stream of consciousness writing style, talking about... her (ahem) lack of direction.

She felt embarrassed just rereading her work, a little disbelieving that she had actually handed the stupid thing in. But... her teacher's comments weren't negative, or even positive.

All she'd written at the top was, "You assume you're alone."

**xoxo**

**9-18-11**

I'm still not too sure about this story. I was thinking I'd just take it down and finish it without rushing myself because I haven't made any real progress with chapter 4. Don't get me wrong, the first two (and maybe even the third) chapters are a great start! They contain so much and leave you wanting more, with a decent progression of development. It's just, I think I put too much into a pot and expect it to come out amazing. Too many thoughts, ideas, plots...

I redid the summary, hopefully it attracts some attention. I also decided to give the chapters titles.

I guess I'll spend my night writing (and possibly watching Batman Beyond-anyone else remember that show?). Thanks for reading, reviewing and everything.

11-1-11

11:44pm


	3. Illuminate

**9-18-11**

Summary- Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying on different personalities and exploring possibilities while attempting to figure out the person she is…the person she wants to be. Also with some Blossom/Brick.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title-Skins**

**3-Illuminate**

**By-Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"You're late." He said when she slid into the only seat available.

She nodded while quickly pulling out her notebook, lab book and a pen.

But then he cracked a smile and leaned toward her to whisper conspiratorially, "So was I. It's why I'm in the back corner, all by my lonesome."

Blossom finally looked up at him to smile and sigh in relief. "Well, thanks for scaring me. So what's your excuse?" She questioned while Brick set up the supplies he'd already collected and she tried to copy down the notes already on the whiteboard at the front of the room.

"Mrs. M was chatting my ear off about college choices." Brick replied while pouring something into a test tube. "Trying to convince me her alma mater would be best for my musical ability."

She paused to look over at him, her hand that held the pen twitching unsurely. Would it be obvious if she...?

Before he glanced over to catch her examining him, she went back to her notes. Brick watched her in confusion for a moment, having been sure he'd felt her eyes boring holes into his skull.

They continued working in silence for a while, getting into the groove of cooperation and sharing (skills taught in primary school that so many of their peers hadn't honed, or even learned).

"How is your music?" Blossom asked quietly, casually, while looking at their experiment as the teacher passed.

Brick turned his eyes on her, yet again surprised, but managed to respond the same way. "Still alive. I haven't reached the plateau of starving for my art yet."

She smiled. "What makes you think music is your calling?"

"I didn't say it was. It's just something I like to do."

Blossom stopped what she was doing and looked up to find him watching her. She almost cringed at his self-assured and honest gaze.

"It might turn into something more, but I don't mind if I just come home from work to play in my room or apartment or wherever, all by myself."

"That's so... mature." She said lamely, trying to disguise her joy at subtly pumping him for information.

But something about the way he was looking at her made her think she wasn't all that subtle.

**xoxo**

"So, what do you think about this?" He asked when she sat down in the chair across from him.

"What?" She questioned back dumbly.

Her guidance counselor nodded to a copy of the school's newspaper that sat at a corner of his desk. "Have you read it yet?" He leaned forward while picking it up and flipped through to a specific page. "There's an article in here I think everyone should have a look at, even more so if you're a senior."

Blossom took it when he handed it over and looked down at the page he'd stopped at. After a moment she said slowly, "I have actually. What do _you_ think about it?" She looked up at him.

"I think it's the truth. I think it speaks to everyone at at least one point, if not more, in their lives." He told her.

"You think everyone's going through an identity crisis?" Blossom questioned dryly. "If that's true for even half the students here, then they're really good at hiding it."

He smiled at her. "Haven't you ever heard the expression, fake it 'til you make it?"

"But she-" Blossom stopped herself, looking down at the word _Anonymous _under the title. "It was written in this way that sounded like the person was rambling and whining... wasn't it?"

"It had life." He disagreed. "And I don't believe the author was so self-involved. He or she seemed to be pondering on problems in a way that anyone can relate to." He motioned to her and Blossom handed him the paper. "'Who cares where I'll be in a year? The place doesn't matter. _I_ matter. Who am I going to be in a year, would be a better question. But, I can't answer that question because I don't know who I am right now. I think I'll stick to figuring out the present instead of hypothesizing about the future.'" He quoted with a satisfied look.

Blossom stared blankly. "Mr. James, sorry, but I had some questions and I've gotta get going to class soon so-"

"Oh, of course!" He sat up and pulled out her folder.

The redhead hid her relief, though peeked a look at the paper once more.

**xoxo**

"What do you have done for me?" Mrs. Pollock asked happily as Blossom approached her desk at the beginning of class.

"Um, well..." She could see it in her mind, the surprised and disappointed look on the art teacher's face. "I'm not done yet!" She chose to say. "I'm not sure... still getting the hang of this. I'm such a perfectionist these days and stuff-"

The older woman quirked her lips in a half smile. "It's alright. But I'm hoping you'll have something to show me by next week. Don't want people thinking you've got a free pass here."

Blossom nodded and felt her sketchbook burning a hole in her bag.

**xoxo**

He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm starting to think you're following me." And he added a joking smile.

She almost froze up until realizing his intent. "Well, if I was it would just be payback for stalking me that year."

Brick cringed a bit at the reference. "Yeah..."

"Not so proud of it now?" Blossom teased as they walked side by side down the deserted hall. "I don't suppose you could tell me why I was your chosen target?"

He stopped walking to stare at her. "I'm sure it was obvious." He grinned in that lightning quick way that made her blink stupidly. "And I thought you were smart."

Brick continued down the hall as she shouted, "I _am_ smart!"

Blossom looked around, glad that no one was around to witness this. And damnit, he got away before she could figure out what room he practiced in!

She turned and left the building just in time to see her sisters.

"I thought you had practice." She addressed Buttercup as the three began their trek home.

The dark-haired sister just shrugged. "What's going on with you?"

Bubbles looked between the two. "What she means is, you seem kinda... lost. It's the first year you haven't walked in with a plan, all busy with a sport or club or something."

"And what's up with that kid you're hanging out with?" Buttercup asked with raised brows.

"She means Brick." Bubbles spoke up before Blossom could think. "Not that we've been watching you or anything, but Stacey from your chem class said you guys were partners in lab the other day and I caught a glimpse of you guys in the library together when I was on my way to the office."

"Wasn't he the guy who was distracting you during every volleyball game?" Buttercup looked up thoughtfully.

"He was?" Bubbles questioned with the same expression, before it turned to realization. "He was!" She paused. "Wow."

Blossom watched on in confusion. "What?"

The blonde bit her smile and shrugged.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "He's hot." She smirked. "Even better looking as the years have passed."

Blossom gasped in surprise, and then felt foolish for having done so.

Buttercup finally cracked a smile and nudged the redhead. "So... what's going _on?_" She asked with a suggestive lilt.

**xoxo**

Every time she opened that damned sketchbook she drew the exact same thing.

Well, not _exact_. But the same basic concept. It looked like doodles of the only thing she knew how to draw, which was completely false. She could draw other things... really.

Blossom slammed the book shut when someone sat down at her table, directly across from her.

He raised a brow. "That's suspicious."

"Well, so is running off to practice the harp in secret." She shot back.

Brick shook his head. "Now that's not the Blossom I know."

"Oh really?" She raised a brow of her own. "And what's she like?" And for once there was no desperate curiosity behind this impulsive thought.

Instead of answering he just smiled and changed the subject. "So how's art coming along? I hear you're making waves with your fresh outlook and use of dramatic lighting."

Blossom stared at him in a taken-aback manner. "I... what?"

He chuckled. "Just kidding."

"How'd you know I was in art?" She went on to question, fearing that once he knew about her new direction, so would everybody else. Then there would be these questions from her friends on the swim team and the drama club hovering over her shoulder and her sisters questioning her sanity as she sat there with a sketchbook full of _one-stupid-image!_

"I- You were drawing in that book the other day." He said carefully.

"So? I can't just scribble around and-"

"Okay." He rolled his eyes and giving in. "I saw you when I passed by the room yesterday. You were sitting by yourself at a desk staring at the same book and I figured you were actually in the art class that was taking place around you."

There was a pause before she admitted, "I sound so paranoid."

Brick only shrugged with a half smile.

"It might be from hanging around you." She continued while eyeing him warily.

At such a suggestion he looked surprised and confused, somehow laying out some of his feelings about her with the unintentionally exposed look.

Then she broke into a triumphant grin. "Just kidding." She echoed. "So," She began while tucking away the sketchbook and pulling out a binder. "What brings you to my side of the library? I see there are a number of available seats today."

Brick leaned back in the seat and looked around with her. "Yeah... but I was thinking about how I enjoyed your company and hoping it would be just as pleasant an experience as before."

As his gaze swept over the library, Blossom realized she was blushing. Nothing too obvious and embarrassing, mind you, but still. And she also realized her lack of experience when it came to relationships and boys and these _feelings._

She sighed with a small smile and put her head in her hand.

What kind of girlfriend or relationship type of person would her different reincarnations have been? She had never actually tried that out, now that she thought about it. Brick hadn't been the only one interested in her over the years. But she had either not cared or had no time (or just didn't really have any feelings towards any of them).

"What are you thinking about exactly?" He abruptly questioned and she zoned back in to realize she had been watching him inquisitively.

Blossom blinked. "Uh, well, I was wondering... I don't think I remember noticing you in freshman year. Why is that?"

The boy was suddenly tugging on the bill of his cap, a clear sign he was a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, I don't know. I mean, I noticed you."

She sat up straight and asked in confusion. "You did? Did we have some project or conversation that I don't remember?"

She thought back to that year, wondering how anyone could have noticed her through the mass of naïve and apprehensive freshman. Even her red hair wasn't all that noticeable in a school of over seven hundred.

"Nah, we just bumped into each other a few times." He shrugged and opened the book that was on the table in front of him, leaving Blossom to wonder what he meant.

**xoxo**

"Oh my god." She whispered horrifically to herself.

It was as she half-heartedly tried to sketch a landscape scene from memory that something occurred to her. Or, well, a different memory burst forth just a day after her chat with Brick.

Instead of trying to finish, she flipped the book closed just in time for the bell to sound.

"Oh, Blossom! It's been a few days so I was hoping to get a look at your work." Mrs. Pollock said from her desk with hands clasped on it amiably.

All the other students were in motion, leaving or still cleaning up their workspace, but the redhead stood there and stared a moment. She glanced down at the book in her hands.

"I'll see you next class." Mrs. Pollock said as the book was placed on her desk.

Blossom didn't let herself think about the criticism she would receive and focused on getting home quickly with her thoughts still buzzing. What she really needed to do was get it down on paper, the perfect outlet.

And it started out the same as always, sounding like the diary entry of some pitiful loser...

**xoxo**

**10-21-11**

**1:42am**

I'm sorry. I forgot about the update until yesterday, and I reread the chapter immediately (as I usually do before posting anything, even if I've already read, edited, combed through it a dozen times after it's completion).

But then I decided to try and get a handle on chapter four before carelessly throwing this one out there. Because I couldn't guarantee this story going anywhere, or at least in the direction I'd like.

Yesterday that was a struggle, but today I think I've got a better grasp on where this is going. Good. That means I won't rip it down from the site and repost at a later date after I've fully written it.

I think my previous estimation is about correct. Five, maybe six, chapters total. And we're nearing that. It was supposed to be a short story, but it's longer than I'd like.

Thanks for the support. Your thoughts on anything and everything are always appreciated.

11-10-11

11:23pm


	4. Recharge

**10-28-11**

**1:02am**

Summary- Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying on different personalities and exploring possibilities while attempting to figure out the person she is…the person she wants to be. Also with some Blossom/Brick.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title-Skins**

**4-Recharge**

**By-Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She was anxious about her sketchbook, but didn't have art for another day. It was strange to be holding onto a pencil and not have paper to put it to.

Then again, it wasn't as though she looked forward to that task. She was ready to face facts.

She wasn't an artist. It had been almost (not even) two weeks and she knew it.

Although, and she slumped in her seat, she might be turning into a quitter. Just because it didn't come easy to her she cast away the option.

Blossom turned to the window with her chin in her palm.

But it was more than that. She just didn't feel any connection with it. There was no spark, no electricity flowing through her veins at the prospect of a clean sheet of paper or blank canvas or mass of clay waiting to be molded.

Maybe it was hoping for too much, to try and find what she was good at and also enjoyed. Maybe she was trying too hard. People usually discovered these things naturally, accidentally, luckily.

It might also be because she was distracted by a few other things. College applications were being filled, essays written, recommendations requested. (Though honestly, she had most of this in the bag already.)

She was also noticing her sisters and their flourishing lives. Everything seemed to come so easy to them. Even Buttercup had had a few boyfriends by this point!

_Never even been kissed,_ she grumbled to herself in self-pity.

Her eyes traveled around the room idly, not even pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

The guy a few seats away glanced at her and grinned crookedly when they caught each other's eyes.

It was a good thing he turned away right after, because she felt awkwardness descending like the air pressure being changed. She tried to sit up straighter, to not look so gangly and inelegant, even though it was unlikely he would look over his shoulder again.

Her past selves didn't care for him. But, he had also been different for each of her transformations.

Maybe things were different now. Maybe, they were somehow more compatible than before. Maybe... because she wasn't as focused on shaping herself into someone else, she could pay more attention to what was going on around her (like him).

Blossom set her chin in her hand and stared at the board indifferently.

It was somewhat a relief to know she was still human, could still feel such genuine and unexpected emotion. Even if it meant her heart was jumping around in her chest at the sight of him (which was why she avoided looking in his general direction).

After admitting to herself that she was being chicken and the fear of just seeing him was unwarranted, she let her eyes slowly make their way to the back of his head.

It might have been the senior in her lurking around and waiting for certain moments to strike with nostalgia but... she couldn't believe how much they'd changed throughout the years. And how much their relationship had changed thus far.

Or rather, how much she'd inadvertently manipulated their relationship with her various attitudes.

As a freshman she was nothing, and so was he. To their peers, teachers, to each other. As freshmen they had both been unknown, in the background, keeping off everyone's radar. Their relationship didn't even exist then. She didn't know who he was and he didn't know of her either, only bumping into her once or twice (so she appallingly recalled a day after her discussion with him).

Was it her anonymity that affected her relationship with him? Because she kept to herself and didn't give him a chance (didn't give anyone a chance), not even sparing him a glance or kind word?

And then there was sophomore year, where she was the athletic type, outgoing and bold (bolder than she'd ever been), disinterested in anything other than class, her sports and the friends she acquired with that.

It was then, as she crawled out of her shell, that he (crawled out of his own shell?) was a... nuisance, really.

Blossom smiled down at her notebook in remembrance of her ill-feelings toward him.

Not that she wasn't ashamed of herself now that she thought about it, but he was such a brat. Hitting on her? Really? The persistence wasn't endearing, it was annoying. She hadn't been like other girls, her friends that chatted in the locker room about how they would have given in or found it slightly romantic that he showed up to support (ahem, bother) her at her games and swim meets.

Maybe her aloofness was what drew him to her. Not that she thought she was some sort of magnet for male attention or anything, but assuming her personality did affect their relationship then maybe her putting herself out there got him to do the same.

Blossom quirked her lips wryly, thinking that while she had been involved in sports... so had he.

Then come the next school year and he had somehow become more mature than her, even giving her some subtle (and very reassuring) advice. One would think that a student government official was wiser, more responsible, more helpful than someone who snuck off to play an uncommon instrument by himself.

But that's what he'd been: helpful.

In the beginning, as she was still trying to pull herself together into this seamlessly perfect person and unsure of her capabilities, he'd given her that push in the right direction. (Forward.)

How did he even know she was freaking out about everything anyway? They hadn't been talking in those first two months last year, until they'd bumped into each other. Were her anxious and doubtful feelings that easy to read?

Huh.

And now... well, what was he? What were _they_?

How could she figure out their relationship when she couldn't figure out her- who she was this year?

**xoxo**

She knew what she had to do. The day had come.

And luckily, it was a Friday. So that after the retreat (more like surrender) she could head home, sit in a corner and feel bad for herself.

She walked to that last period class with brisk steps. She almost felt bad, clutching the paper in her hand tighter.

Poor woman didn't deserve to feel like she'd been used. But there was no other choice. She would understand.

Still, Blossom paused a few steps away from the classroom door and stared as her fellow classmates (none of whom she had formally met) walked in with ease.

Then there was the pressure of a hand on her shoulder that had her screeching indecently and clawing at the lockers nearby.

Blossom looked up to the amused face of Mrs. Pollock (and her peers).

"Oh, hi." She said while standing up straight again.

"Why don't we go inside and discuss your work?" The art teacher questioned amiably, gesturing to the doorway.

_She's gonna think this is a cop-out. Like I'm running away from being criticized,_ Blossom thought, horrified at herself.

As usual, class began with everyone heading off to continue their work without any prodding or strict lesson plan. Mrs. Pollock sat down at her desk and motioned for Blossom to bring a chair over to the other side of it.

But she only stood there across the table, fidgeting.

"Well, first I wanted to ask-"

"Mrs. Pollock." Blossom interrupted before she got very far. "I came to..." She tried to hold up the paper in her hand higher before sighing and putting it gently on the desk. "I'm dropping the class. I just need your signature."

The art teacher stared at her blankly for a few moments before averting her eyes to the paper. Finally, her brows came together in genuine confusion as she reached for it.

"May I ask why?"

"This isn't for me. I love art and everything but... it's just not who I am." She spoke in a low voice, fearing that someone would get offended. "I did try."

Mrs. Pollock was intently looking over the sheet of paper. "Where will you go now? I'm sure all other classes are full."

Blossom shrugged. "I'll figure something out."

And then she was signing the paper without a fuss and the redhead stared in shock. That was it? No more questions? No comments on her sketchbook?

Mrs. Pollock opened a drawer and pulled out said book, placing the paper on top and handing over the items with her usual cheerful smile.

Blossom grasped it carefully, awaiting something. But then the teacher let go and it was hers again.

"Thanks." She said slowly, and just as slowly she turned to leave.

When she reached the open doorway and glanced over her shoulder, Mrs. Pollock was striding over to a student and commenting on his work.

She looked down at the book in her hand, wondering if maybe the art teacher didn't even know what to say about it.

**xoxo**

"And where are you off to?" She demanded.

Blossom glanced up from the magazine she was perusing in the living room.

Buttercup shrugged, trying to hide a grin. "Nowhere."

"I thought it was sisterly bonding time!" Bubbles argued, standing up from her sofa.

"You didn't make any official plans." Buttercup rolled her eyes upward innocently.

Bubbles peered at her dark-haired sister. "You just saw him this morning!"

Buttercup stuck out her tongue in such a childish manner that Blossom blinked stupidly. "I already asked the Professor. He said it was fine. Don't wait up!" She sang while darting out the front door.

Bubbles dropped herself back into her seat and sighed. "But I picked out this movie and we can't just watch it without her!"

"Did she just stick out her tongue at you?" Blossom asked.

The blonde glanced over and raised a brow. "I think she's high on her relationship." There was a pause. "What should we do?"

The redhead put down her magazine. "I don't know. Buttercup's dating someone?"

"Yeah."

"But... Did she say something?"

Bubbles gave her a look. "She didn't have to. It's obvious."

Blossom tried to recall the past few months. Had she seen her sister with anyone in the halls? In the gym? In class?

"He doesn't go to our school." Her sister replied as she examined Blossom's thoughtful expression.

She nodded to herself, taking this in. Then, "Are _you_ dating anyone?"

Bubbles looked surprised. "Uh..." Her face twisted up with emotion, and then she replied with her eyes darting around the room. "Kind of on and off."

"Ah." Blossom nodded, though really she was wondering why she didn't notice these things. "How come you never talk about him?"

The blonde glanced her sister's way with a hesitant smile and slightly mocking expression. "Because we..." She stopped and her brows came together. "I don't know. We just don't. The three of us, we're usually just too busy. I mean, I have my own friends and so does Buttercup and you too."

_What friends?_ Blossom thought to herself.

There was a long pause as Bubbles turned back to the TV and Blossom glanced down at her magazine.

If it had been last year, Blossom would have scoffed at anyone who dared say she didn't really know her sisters all that well.

Except, she now realized, it was kind of true.

Yeah, they were sisters, had known each other so well for their whole lives, and had this bond that most people could never really understand but... there were things she didn't know. Things that mattered and that their friends knew.

It was kind of selfish to say that sibling bonds were above those with friends and that she should know her sisters better than _strangers_. Still, it was just the acknowledgement of her jealousy not some fight against it.

And it wouldn't help to just wallow in the situation, feeling bad about it. There was something she could do to rectify it.

As much as Blossom liked to sit down and think things through, she was just as much a do-er.

"So... what's he like?"

Bubbles looked over quickly and in confusion. "What?"

"The, uh, the guy." She looked up, tossing the magazine next to her before getting up to sit down right next to her sister on the bigger couch.

Bubbles stared for a moment, trying to figure something out. But after a moment she beamed, a smile coming quickly and naturally.

**xoxo**

The only problem with Monday was that her first period class was now an empty slot. Any ordinary student would have not bothered. A senior would have just rolled over in bed for another hour.

But Blossom hesitantly got ready that morning and headed to school, watching as her classmates scurried off tiredly.

"Hey." She greeted lightly, stopping by the locker of her few odd friends.

If anyone thought it was strange that she was suddenly coming out of the woodwork by acknowledging them, they didn't say it. Instead all she got were similar greetings.

"What do you have?" Someone asked randomly.

The redhead shrugged. "Don't know. I dropped a class last week so... I guess I'm supposed to figure that out now."

"But you pretty much have most of your credits already, right?" A girl, Angela, asked. "You should've just stayed home watching morning cartoons."

"We're not still five years old." Another girl responded while rolling her eyes jokingly.

"So you're heading to the guidance counselor or something?" One of the guys questioned.

"Oh! You should just join yearbook! It's so much fun." Joan, who had made the age appropriate comment, started excitedly. Blossom remembered her as being a class representative last year. "It counts as a class and you get a few random credits. I have it right now. You can come and check it out."

Blossom smiled, trying not to look doubtful, and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

_Better than wandering the halls, waiting to get caught and handed detention,_ she added frankly.

"Hey, who happens to be in yearbook?" She asked while her friend led the way. "Anyone I know?" And she stupidly crossed her fingers, hoping one person in particular wasn't there.

Joan just looked amused. "Blossom, you know practically everyone. You _were_ in SG last year."

It was unhelpful. But hey, at least she didn't segue into questions about why Blossom hadn't gone for office this year.

**xoxo**

Eyes lazily followed her as she walked into the room, around a few tables, greeted a couple of people, and almost walked right by without so much as a glance.

But he leaned his head sideways into the aisle and flashed a quick upward twitch to the left side of his lips and it would have been rude to ignore.

"Hey." She said, deciding to stop near his desk. Or was forced to anyway.

"Hey." He said right back, raising his brows with that same easygoing smile. "Haven't seen you all week."

She laughed like it was a joke. "We have like three classes together."

His smile slowly faded to something more subtle as he stared her down and raised a single brow this time. "That's not what I meant." Then his expression turned to amused disbelief. "You avoiding me?"

Blossom smiled and shook her head. "My world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

And then she kept walking to her seat, while he turned around to watch her go.

Somehow, he was not convinced.

...

About her avoiding him, that is.

**xoxo**

"It seems that your applications are all filled in." He said, looking through the portfolio she had handed him. "Essays. Recommendations." He checked off the mental list before looking at her again. "And with the addition of your extra curricular activities, there's nowhere you couldn't get in."

Blossom smiled bashfully. "Thanks."

"You should've tried a few other schools." The guidance counselor nodded to the pamphlets on his desk.

Her eyes went wide at the suggestion. "But these are so..."

"Prestigious? Expensive? Far away?" He filled in as she picked up the papers.

"Uh, not really me." She went with, still staring down at them.

There was a small pause before she carefully put the pamphlets back without the look of longing and regret he usually saw in students.

"Okay." He said in a low voice. "Seems like you know what you're doing."

"I'll see you later." Blossom announced, getting up from the chair, and he wondered if she'd even heard him or was ignoring it.

"Just don't forget to send in everything." He handed back the folder. After she left the room he said to himself, "Now there's a student I don't need to worry about." It was followed by a sigh as he picked up his next appointment's file folder, also noting that this student was already late.

**xoxo**

"Blos, you can't just sit around and do nothing." A voice told her, while her head lay on the table lifelessly.

With a great, dramatic sigh, she sat up straight and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Joan opened the redhead's palm and slapped a pad of paper in it. "You can go interview some of the teachers. The questions are all there, and if you think of any follow-ups then go ahead."

Blossom stared down at the item in her hand blankly.

"Or you could go make copies of a few flyers..." The teasing threat hung in the air.

Blossom took a deep breath. "I can do that too. I have experience." She added an amused eye roll while being shoved out the classroom door.

**xoxo**

She noticed his subtle wave and smile as she entered the room, and thus had to smile and wave back. But there was an empty seat with a few friends from her sports days so she went over to catch up with them (which no one seemed to mind, once again).

He couldn't possibly think she was actually avoiding him. She was doing whatever she wanted, when she wanted, without an agenda this time. It was just nice to have friends all over the place.

And technically, she wasn't even sure _they _were friends. They were more like, well, classmates.

So was that it? There was an actual word for their relationship this year? They were just classmates?

Someone said something that she wasn't listening to and she nodded absently, pretending to look interested.

She may have been a bit awkward and confused this year but she wasn't naïve. She could tell he still had some lingering feelings for her. He'd made it clear enough the other day. (Not to mention last week.)

And she wasn't stupid enough to feign ignorance or deny herself like a clichéd character, so she knew the feeling that sprung up when interacting with, seeing or even thinking about him was excitement.

So maybe she liked him back, at least a little.

But she didn't exactly feel worthy of his affection. Maybe last year, or the year before, if she had been in the right mindset about romance, she would have smiled gratefully or even flirtatiously.

Right now though, she was a loser. She was trying too hard at things that made no sense, and he was cool and confident, secure in who he was and what he was doing.

If she were still following the same logic that her behavior affected his relation to her then would that mean that her being a damsel in distress made him the knight in shining armor?

Yeah, except he wouldn't come to her rescue. She remembered that.

Damn, he was so much smarter than her.

She nodded to something else being said and subtly slipped open her binder to a specific section, turning away from her friends. She went on with her notes, filling in a few gaps and rereading.

Now that she thought about it... really looked at her relationships with so many people, not just this one guy, so many things made sense. Things she hadn't consciously thought about before, at those moments in time.

Blossom smiled to someone who looked over and caught her eye.

Good thing the week was almost over. It gave her just enough time.

**xoxo**

"Where's Bubbles?"

Blossom looked up to see Buttercup walking into the living room. "I think she went out."

The other girl's brows went up. "What?" Then her brows came together. "She's the one who made me agree to plans this weekend! She can't just get up and leave without saying anything! I could be out practicing my moves with the team. Or seeing that new thriller movie wi-"

"Oh, look. There she is." Blossom said in a monotone voice, hiding her grin as Bubbles came bounding into the room.

Buttercup stared with her mouth agape, first at her blonde sister and then, after realization hit, at the redhead. She sat down and said simply, "I cannot believe you."

"But it's good to know I can still surprise you." Blossom said while glancing back at the TV.

"What happened?" Bubbles asked, finally looking up from her cell phone to take in the situation.

"Wanna get something to eat?" She asked before Buttercup could complain some more.

"Tacos." Bubbles responded decisively.

Buttercup disagreed with, "Pizza."

When they both looked at her she said weakly, "I wanted french fries and a few other things..." A few completely unhealthy things that would have her rolling on the floor in pain and regret until the next day.

Silence reigned for a few moments as they thought this over.

Blossom stood and grabbed the keys from the kitchen. "I guess we should leave now if we want to get everything. Saturday's busy no matter where you go."

She headed to the front door as her sisters cheered and danced behind her at the decision.

"I kind of want some pizza now too." Bubbles was saying thoughtfully.

"Wanna split a cheeseburger, Blos?" Buttercup questioned while calculating how much of everything she could eat before getting too full to move.

"Better watch out." The blonde suddenly stage-whispered. "She might start questioning you about your relationship." She sung the last part while skipping ahead to the car.

Blossom glanced over her shoulder and Buttercup's eyes went wide at the evil expression her sister wore.

"Now that she brought it up..."

**xoxo**

**No date.**

Ah, I said I wouldn't post anything until the entire thing is done but I've made a good deal of progress in the past two weeks. Chapter 5 is also complete and then I believe chapter 6 is the end. I hope. I've reread this thing so many times I'm sick of it.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. It's dragging along isn't it? Ah, I know.

12-8-11

1:05am


	5. Trophies

No date.

Summary- Blossom wanders through her high school years, trying on different personalities and exploring possibilities while attempting to figure out the person she is…the person she wants to be. Also with some Blossom/Brick.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which is copyright and belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title-Skins**

**5-Trophies**

**By-Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She didn't want to look too conspicuous, but it was difficult. The hallways were packed, and there was only one more period before this Monday would be over.

Things had been okay today. She hung out with people she liked, they had a good time and no one was accusing her of having abandoned them. She had even managed (was forced to) help someone with an editing program during yearbook first period. It wasn't all that hard.

But now was what she was looking forward to. Most distribution happened during homeroom and lunch. Still, it usually took a few periods before anyone really took a good look at it, and if something were interesting or controversial enough then word would spread.

Maybe distribution was at a low. Maybe, people didn't get around to it yet. Maybe... no one actually cared about it...

Then her ears picked up on the buzzing of more and more people speaking, some getting louder to be heard down or across the hall (to which she rolled her eyes because come on, seriously, they were as bad as people who stopped walking suddenly to chat with friends but didn't move out of traffic).

And she also noticed that a lot of people were holding a copy in hand, some motioning to it while others stood by, reading it for the first time (she assumed).

"Have you seen this?" A friend nearby asked, holding an open copy.

"Uh, yeah." Blossom stuttered, caught off guard. "What do you think?" She questioned.

"Who do you think it is?" The girl asked back instead, her eyes wide and wondering.

"I-"

As she was about to stumble her way through a lie someone grabbed her upper arm harshly, the pads of his fingers pressing hard into skin and honestly, it frickin' hurt.

"Sorry, I need to have a word with Blossom." He told her friend without even asking.

_Have a word? Why couldn't he just say "I have to talk to her"?_ she thought while he dragged her a little bit away from her friend's surprised and then skeptical expression.

Something was shoved into her chest after he swung her around to an empty spot and she grabbed it just as he let go.

Blossom could feel herself become nervous and horrified and scared. And when she happened to glance up to see Brick staring hard at her with a fierce expression her insides seized up and she had to consciously control her breathing so as not to gasp or start hyperventilating.

He was clenching his teeth and thinking about what he wanted to say. She let her eyes wander back down to the papers she held.

"Oh crap." She whispered, eyes shooting back to meet his.

"This is bullshit, Blossom. What the hell!" He said in a low voice, trying not to attract attention. "Did you even reread this before submitting it?"

If she still wasn't sure, now she was.

He knew.

But she was too busy being offended at his remark.

"Of course I reread it! I'm not an idiot! And I'm not a bad writer!" She argued back.

"You- you made yourself out to be some kind of loser." He responded with, obviously disagreeing.

"I _am_ a loser!" She shouted.

"No, you're not." He replied (with what she took as patronizingly). "And you're not manipulative."

Her eyes widened, feeling insulted again. "You have no idea what you're talking about." She settled with saying. Then she brought her voice back down and leaned closer to whisper in disbelief, "How did you know?"

He was too busy frowning and shaking his head to himself while glancing away. She could hear people around them whispering. She settled for letting her eyes alternate between the floor and the papers in her hand.

But then he abruptly caught her eyes (as well as her arm). "You were never _nobody_." He whispered angrily, glaring into her.

And she was unsure if she was an enemy or he was just so frustrated that it seemed that way. He was just as confusing as ever.

So he twisted up his expression with indecision once more before turning and stalking away, a few people nearby watching the end to their exchange.

Blossom stared after him apprehensively, willing herself to breathe properly.

**xoxo**

"Hey, you finished those pages?" Someone asked her.

She abruptly lifted her head from her hands and nodded. "I still need the pictures..." She trailed off as he turned over his shoulder to yell at someone about said missing pictures.

"What about that quick survey on the-"

One of her hands (both of which were back to supporting her face) pointed to the small stack next to the computer in front of her.

He nodded, happily grabbing it. "And did you-"

Blossom leaned sideways to grab something from her bag and slapped it into his palm.

"Thanks, Blossom. You're great." George ripped open the candy bar while smiling gratefully. "We're really lucky to have you with us. Keep up the good work." He lifted the snack slightly in toast and walked away slowly while intently reading the papers he held.

"You seem to be doing well, for being such a new member." A fellow yearbook class member commented as he was walking by with a box of something.

"This stuff is easy." She said, looking to her computer screen and dragging a few pictures to random spots on the page that somehow looked perfect.

"Yeah..." He dragged out the word before shaking his head and saying, "No."

Blossom smiled to herself but didn't look at him directly.

"So... what, uh, colleges have you applied to?" He questioned.

She finally blinked to herself in realization and slowly sat up straight while glancing at him.

He was hitting on her! Well, very subtly and genuinely, but what was she supposed to do? She wasn't even sure how she felt about this development. Did she have any feelings for him? Should she just give him a chance? He was a nice guy, they had decent conversations, he managed to make her smile...

But she knew that she was comparing him to Brick, comparing how she felt looking at this kid with how she felt when looking at him.

It wasn't the same. And she briefly wondered if her feelings toward Brick weren't even romantic, that she was just anxious around him because she kind of admired him... How do you know if those feelings are real, or if that's what it's supposed to feel like?

**xoxo**

She threw down her pen, the last of the day's homework complete. Bubbles was in the shower and Buttercup was still out.

And she was too tired to drag herself downstairs and sit in front of the TV so instead she rolled her chair as close to her bed and then threw herself forward onto the mattress. It was quite a miracle she didn't flop, fall off and crack her head open on the floor or nearby furniture.

She laid there for a moment, resting, until her eyes popped back open restlessly and her head craned upward to find a book or something to read.

Instead she saw the school newspaper on her end table, where she'd left it.

Brick hadn't tried to talk to her or make eye contact for the past two days, which she pretended not to notice. He didn't glare at her or pout out his frustrations or come scold her again.

What was the big deal? What was he so angry about? She should be the one upset! The article said_ Anonymous _for a reason. How'd he even figure that out? Was he on the school paper? She should have checked before submitting the dumb essays!

So she grabbed her copy and flipped to a specific page, deciding to reread the whole thing carefully and figure out if she had accidentally slipped in something too personal.

It was the first time she read the published copy, and she noted that there wasn't any editing, rewording or parts omitted. It was just as she'd submitted it.

She commended herself on attempting to reach out to people. She wasn't just whining about herself this time around. She tried to get them to relate to her story.

But hey, maybe some people didn't. Maybe they'd look at her differently if they found out Blossom was the writer of these two essays.

Anyway, that first time she read it in its published form, all she could do was recall insignificant incidents with her sisters or classmates or Brick and how they treated her based on who she was at the time.

Then she sighed, heard Bubbles trip her way down the hall from the bathroom to her bedroom, and reread.

The second time she paused halfway through the article, dropping the paper to her lap and remembering that fateful revelation that kind of started her on this.

This was why she got up and headed to her closet.

Most of her tees had been worn out and eventually gotten rid of, but a bunch of her denim shorts and other sports attire remained. All her pencil skirts and tailored slacks were on one side, along with some of her collared shirts and nicer blouses.

Blossom stared through everything, fingering the outfits she hadn't worn in a while.

It was so stupid to have thought the clothes just made her into someone new. Because it wasn't just putting on the clothes, it was her. _She_ was the one who did it all.

She could throw on a pair of shorts and tee and go for a jog right now but that didn't automatically make her a sports fanatic.

But that thought had been from the mind of a little teenager just about to finish her freshman year. She hadn't really known anything about life or people or herself.

**xoxo**

This was awkward.

Or maybe it was only in her head because she knew what she wanted to say. At least she was in the back seat by herself.

"Hey, I was wondering, when you like someone what do you do?"

Bubbles and Buttercup (who was driving) both glanced at each other at the same time (good that they were at a red light). Blossom just watched the exchange blankly, awaiting... something.

"Did you- did you just ask for advice?" Buttercup questioned, looking into the rearview mirror to see her older sister's patiently vacant expression.

"Um, I guess so." Blossom said, as if she didn't realize this before. "I mean, I don't get it. What happens next?"

Bubbles took over as the light turned green and Buttercup tried not to smash into the car in front of them.

"It depends. You like someone, but then do they like you as well? If you don't know then you'd want to find out." The blonde responded matter-of-factly.

"So what happens after you know?" Blossom shook her head. "How exactly do you just... _go out?_ I mean, isn't it weird talking about it? Like, okay so I guess you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend now. And isn't it awkward kissing someone new for the first time? Like you're still used to the last person, and now you've got to get used to someone new?"

Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other with furrowed brows.

The car pulled into their driveway and the three girls got out. Buttercup leaned against the car door after closing it.

"Do you like someone? Who is it?" She asked eagerly.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'm transparent enough that you know."

Bubbles was dancing her way around to their side of the car now. "Mmhmm."

"So what happens now? What do you do? What do _I_ do?" She reiterated.

Buttercup frowned. "Ask him out."

She winced. "Oh. He's, uh, he's kind of angry with me at the moment so I'm not sure how that'll-"

"You guys aren't even on speaking terms?"

Bubbles was frowning now too. "What happened?"

In the interest of being closer to them, sharing the important parts of her life with them and vice versa, she should just tell the whole thing. Start from the beginning. Of high school, that is. Detail her relationship with him throughout the years, because that could possibly provide some insight.

But it was her story and it wasn't even done yet and she didn't really feel like telling the whole thing just yet. There was nothing wrong in that. People had their own stuff to deal with, to keep to themselves. It wasn't awful or hurtful to not share all the important things with the people you were closest with.

So she said, "I said something he didn't like." She paused, thought, and then added, "Something about myself, I think. He didn't really explain why he was upset."

"I could have someone find out what's going on." Bubbles offered, thinking up a list of girls and guys that could subtly pump him for information.

Blossom was also thinking as she said this. But her thoughts were more along the lines that even if Brick were being interrogated by the worst of the worst he wouldn't reveal anything. He just wasn't that weak-willed. (Or was that her high esteem of him shining through?)

"Uh, no. That's okay." She finally declined.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Just talk to him. Can't be that bad if he likes you. Unless he's asking you to completely change yourself for him. Then, I can take care of him."

The redhead looked alarmed for a moment but shook her head. "No, I'm pretty sure he just wants me to be myself." _Easy for him,_ she thought. "Uh, anyway I didn't say I needed help. I was just wondering something. Let's go inside."

It was hard to miss the grateful looks her sisters sported, glad that Blossom had shared something with them. They were so happy and relieved at this turn of events that she didn't have to feel guilty about her vague-ness.

Because someday she would tell them everything that went through her head and everything that happened these past few years as they'd each branched out and separated a bit. And they probably knew it too.

**xoxo**

She picked up the paper again, but continued from where she had left off. And as she slowly read that paragraph she could practically feel herself being transported to the locker room after a long day of practice with her teammates talking and laughing and standing around with sweaty clothes and trying not to slip on the trail of water on the floor from the showers.

She changed in front of them without a care in the world. She let them criticize some of her moves so she could get better. She went out and performed in bathing suits for swim meets without feeling all self-conscious... She...

Blossom sat up straighter at the edge of her bed, thinking hard.

She hadn't been that person before, well yes, of course. But she didn't _completely _change after the year was over, did she? She may not be on a sports team, or jogging every single day anymore but... She gained something from all that hard work and carried it with her, even now.

_Confidence._

Maybe it was easier for people on the outside to see this change, but she hadn't realized until now.

She became more confident in what she was capable of, whether by natural talent or something she had to work at, practice and strive for. It was only these past few months that'd she forgotten, feeling all scared and pathetic.

But that wasn't her.

**xoxo**

"You know, I was thinking," He began, and everyone looked up at his voice. "We should include one of those anonymous articles. Or maybe even find the person writing them and have him write something for the yearbook. He could write us something for the senior class about the future or reminiscing on the past."

A few people were nodding, some chatting about the mysterious person, as they were easily excitable over the topic. Blossom watched them quietly with her chin in her palm, feeling restless.

"The next paper doesn't come out for another week, but maybe we should wait and see if there are any clues in there." She finally spoke. "And anyway, we'll get to see what else this person writes."

"Good idea." A guy across the table said. "It should probably be the last thing we include so there's a lot more time to find out who it is or pick another article, if he or she writes more."

_And that was how I instigated a manhunt on myself,_ she thought idly, scratching something onto the pad of paper in front of her.

"Oh, and Blossom? I wanted you to take over the page for quotes. I mean, everyone will get a chance to say something that'll go by their picture but this should be something else, more meaningful and all that, yeah?" George said, looking down at his list of things to address.

"Sure." She perked up and wrote down her new task, along with some general ideas that came to mind.

"We need some more to help go through all these pictures." Arabella complained. "Kev, Iz and I are swamped." She leaned back in her chair. "I know living in a digital age is great but people take pictures with everything. Phones, music players, and like _everyone's_ got a camera on them too. It's crazy! And most of it's like junk or inside jokes that only three people will get."

"I'll help out." Blossom said without looking up from her paper. A few more people volunteered as well.

A couple of other things were discussed with half-hearted attention and childlike eagerness, depending on the topic.

She finally looked up from having been doodling after her initial notes. "The holidays are coming up. Will we take advantage of that? There's a dance, so photo-op."

A nearby person gasped. "Good idea!"

"Should probably start advertising it now so more people will buy tickets, get all dolled up and take a million pictures." She continued.

Arabella and Kevin groaned at the other end of the long table. Blossom smiled apologetically.

"I'll take care of it, since I brought it up." She told them, but then glanced at George for his nod of approval.

He did nod, but was still writing something down on his list. "I think we should have a quick holiday party as well. I mean, we're all working really hard here and we deserve a bit of a reward."

"I can take care of it."

"No, that's okay." He said before she even finished.

Blossom stared, feeling insulted that he didn't want her help. But then he looked up and grinned.

"You do way too much. I mean, you don't have to try and make up for lost time just because you only joined us a short while ago." 

She smiled crookedly, trying not to feel embarrassed as more attention was focused on her, people agreeing with George and complimenting her on her hard work.

"Thanks." She finally said. "But I like working hard."

"Yeah, but... it's our senior year!" Joan spoke. "We should be cutting class-"

"Except yearbook." George said.

"-and attending every school event in a last attempt to make a boatload of memories." Her points veered off into a conversation with a few people nearby.

"Has anyone heard about the senior prank yet?" Asked Matty, the guy who seemed to have a thing for Blossom.

The general word was no, they hadn't. But he eyed everyone strangely anyway.

"Then again, if any of you were in on it, you wouldn't really tell..."

"Point is, keep your eyes open. Try to have a decent camera on you at all times." George said. "Alright, I guess we're done. See you guys next week."

Slowly everyone got up and dispersed. There was no rush because it was last period on a Friday afternoon and kids were already feeling the laziness of the weekend wash over them.

Blossom stayed at the table and picked up a copy of the recent edition of the school paper that someone had left behind. She could look through it without seeming obvious or having someone start on excitedly about this mystery that everyone was trying to figure out. She had a reason now; the pretense of wanting to find this mystery person.

_Probably better if no one ever finds out it's me,_ she thought to herself while casually perusing the entire paper. She sighed and added, _Except Brick, of course._

Which also brought about the issue that if there was a manhunt now, she would have to be careful when submitting another essay. Or maybe she shouldn't write another at all.

She put down the paper flat on the table and put her face in palm, thinking.

It was the safest route. But also kind of unfair. If something occurred to her that she wanted to write and then wanted to share, she should. She had already heard people's opinions on the second essay, and things were generally positive.

She had even heard some people say they wish they'd done more, deciding to go for a club or activity that was still open to new members.

It wasn't new, being admired. But it was new, being inspiring.

She wasn't even trying to be, which was nice. She wasn't putting forth effort and expecting anything really.

Anyway, she finally shook her thoughts off and made her way to the article, starting from the beginning yet again.

"You know, you're irritatingly good at this stuff." Someone said, sliding into the seat across from her. "And even on a Friday afternoon you're still here, working."

Blossom looked up and smiled in greeting. "I guess."

Matty leaned back into his chair, regarding her carefully and she was suddenly afraid he knew. "I suppose it must be from when you were SG's secretary, right?"

Instead she found herself blinking stupidly. "Um, yeah."

He smiled broadly at her, ready to go in for the kill, to finally ask her out even if it was just to get some pizza or something.

"Yeah." She repeated with recognition. "You're right!" She went on excitedly. "I mean, I wasn't always this organized or responsible. I did pick up something from being in student government."

The redhead stood abruptly, closing the paper and gathering her things hastily while still speaking (seemingly to herself).

"Just because I wasn't President or VP doesn't mean it was a waste of time. And I didn't just walk in there as this well-oiled machine. And just because it's over now doesn't mean I've changed. Not completely." She glanced at him quickly. "Hey, I'll see you Monday."

He deflated and watched her go to the door. But she stopped before walking out and turned to him.

She opened her mouth to say something but paused, looking torn. Finally she shut her eyes tightly for a second and with her face twisted up remorsefully said, "Look. I know what you were about to ask. And... I don't want to lead you on. I kind of like someone right now. And I'm not sure how things will play out. But even if it doesn't go anywhere, you shouldn't be my second choice just because you were there. I would go out with you if I really felt that way." She smiled unsurely to herself. "Or if I even knew what that whole concept meant at all."

Matty was staring at her dejectedly, and with a touch of embarrassment. He didn't even know what to say, and so didn't speak.

"Don't-" Blossom stopped, feeling a bit out of place giving him advice. "Just make sure whoever you get involved with cares about you as much as you care about her. Then it should be fine. But I'm not that person. Sorry."

**xoxo**

Brick smiled to himself for a brief moment, and then shook his head.

But when he walked around the corner a shot of cold water was blasted in his face, knocking his cap to the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?" He yelled at his brother, who stood with the hose in hand at the other end of the house. "It's the middle of winter!"

"Winter starts somewhere between December 21 to the 23, depending on the year and time and all that good stuff." The blonde shouted back.

"Yeah, so you picked up a book?" Brick questioned while reaching down for his hat. "I hope you found something on self-defense!" And then he took off in a run.

**xoxo**

**12-7-11**

**2:24am**

**I was** having doubts about posting this chapter, though you can tell I've been done with it for over a week. I've reread it somewhere between half a dozen to a dozen times and it just feels like it's moving to me. I do realize that the last chapter felt more like a filler, which was a bit unavoidable. I had to get rid of some baggage and set some things up to keep it moving along. A train doesn't go anywhere without tracks, right?

Anyway, I'm sorry to those of you that assumed this story to be mainly romance and are waiting for it to become the central plot point but that wasn't truly my intention. This story was all about finding yourself, developing your own person, and how this one character is doing so.

I'm sure you won't understand Brick and his motivations and what he really thinks about things until the next chapter. But I do. It's why I'm not too concerned about him not speaking to Blossom or being upset with her latest Anonymous article in their biweekly school paper.

Which, by the way, is something I was torn with. Wasn't sure if I should include the article itself, which I did write out. Decided against it and tried to let the story do all the talking here but it won't be the same because I know it and you all don't. Maybe at the end I'll post it but I'm not yet sure what her next article will be exactly and if that would be included as well.

I know the genres seem misleading but there isn't something specific to cover what I'm trying to write here. Drama was close, angst wasn't true and there has been a developing romance, which will be mentioned much more thoroughly soon. I hope.

Anyway, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

12-16-11

1:06am


End file.
